


More Than A Spark

by Punzel23



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Melendaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punzel23/pseuds/Punzel23
Summary: Melendez and Claire realize their feelings for each other
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 37
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

“Wanna grab a celebratory coffee? Or, we could go crazy and have a real drink?” He asks as they walk out of the hospital.

“I’d love to, but I” she says pausing “called Dash we’re having dinner” Claire explains as the wind blows her hair.

“That’s, that’s great.” He says trying to hide his shock, “Good for you” he says putting forth his best effort to smile.

She sees something on his face that makes it look like there’s more he wants to say, but he doesn’t. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow” she says breaking the silence.

“Goodnight” he replies as he watches her turn and walk across the street to her car.

His heart sinks into his stomach. He didn’t realize exactly what she meant to him until this moment when it slipped through his fingers like sand in the wind. He had denied the attraction for so long, thinking he had convinced himself otherwise.

Walking to her car she continues to analyze their interaction, he really seemed like he was disappointed but she’s sure it is all in her head. As she gets to Dash’s place she pushes the thoughts to the back of her mind like she has so many times before.

Dinner with Dash fun, the food is horrible but the company is good. He makes her laugh, she had forgotten just how funny he was and enjoys the familiarity that they have. 

The next day at the hospital is busy. They are trying to find a solution for Finn, their patient. Shaun is having romance trouble and therefore is being difficult with everyone. He even goes as far as to raise his voice with Melendez that the only reason they are being asked to think outside the box is because Melendez wants to be nice to “her” referring to Claire. 

Claire is taken by surprise to hear this coming from Shaun. Melendez quickly fires back that Shaun is being a jerk and then explains he is using his knowledge and experience to make the decision. Claire is relieved that Melendez doesn’t automatically take Shaun’s side since he threw her under the bus with his comment. Melendez gives them until morning to come up with something.

Claire is sitting in the lounge trying to come up with a solution. Shaun is being no help at all. Neil comes in to see what she has and talk it over. Neither of them can think of a solution. As they talk a nurse comes in with flowers that were delivered for Claire. Claire stands to take them. Neil feels jealousy wash over him as she buries her face in the flowers smelling them. 

“Dash is a romantic. I thought you hated romantics” he comments carefully.

“He’s making fun of me. I told him guys who sent flowers were lame” she laughs as she sits the flowers down smiling. “We haven’t even kissed yet” she confesses. Neil is surprised, “what are you waiting for?” he blurts out before realizing it.

“I, I don’t know. He makes me laugh, I actually forgot how funny he is. It just, hasn’t seemed like the right moment” she shrugs. 

Neil looks back at the chart, unsure of what her confession means but needing to focus on their patient as well, “I’m actually more worried about the stroke risk, if we can find a way to mitigate that” he says looking back over at her.

“Thanks” she smiles as she takes the iPad back. Neil walks towards the door but turns as he gets there, “And Claire” he says causing her to look up at him “If he’s the right guy, stop waiting for the right time” he says as she just looks at him. Walking away he wonders if he should have stayed out of it. He knew he was regretting his own decision of waiting for the right time though.

Claire leaves and meets Dash at a club to hear a band play. They have fun and reminisce about times in college. Leaving Claire reminds him of the time they saw a SKA band and he got kicked out by an old lady. They laugh at the memory. “Oh, I better go, I have an early surgery tomorrow” she says playing with the keys in her hand.

“Ok, it was fun. I’ll talk to you tomorrow” he says smiling.

Before he walks away she reaches up and places her hands on the sides of his face, taking Neil’s advice and not waiting on the right time, as she presses her lips to his.

“Goodnight” she smiles as she steps back.

“Night” he replies with a smile as he turns to walk towards his car.

Claire gets in the car and shakes her head. “That was weird” she says out loud as she laughs. It was just as awkward as she could’ve pictured it when Kayla first asked that she give Dash a chance. 

The surgery is difficult but successful. Claire can’t help but think about her kiss the previous night with Dash and the lack of spark as she stands across from Melendez and feels sparks from him just looking over at her. She tries to stay busy after the surgery to keep her mind occupied. Dash text her and asks if she wants to have dinner then check out another band at the club. Claire agrees, knowing that even if there’s nothing romantic between herself and Dash- at least it will keep her mind off of these feelings for Neil that keep rising to the surface. By the end of the day she feels pretty confident that she can do it, until she stops by Neil’s office before leaving to give him an update on Finn.

“I’m not sure it was worth the risk” I admit to him. It feels like we’ve talked in code recently with a fine line of our discussions being about ourselves.

“We did a good thing today” He replies back, “mostly because of you” he tells me as he walks around to the front of his desk and leans on it.   
That’s kind of you to say, I reply still not totally sure he’s correct. 

“Your commitment to your patients,” he pauses, “reminds me of why I got into medicine.” 

Claire smiles, thankful for his vote of confidence and he continues, “Being around you makes me a better surgeon. A better person.”

Claire freezes, her heart beating so hard inside her chest she wonders if it can be seen. 

“Goodnight” she says with a smile, her head spinning. “It’s not code, it’s us. I think. I don’t know.” She thinks to herself as she heads to the car. The one thing she does know for sure is that she feels something more for him than this platonic friendship façade they’ve been holding up.

She gets to Dash’s house for dinner and is mostly distracted. He mentions going camping and she nods unenthusiastically as he makes a couple jokes about what to wear. 

“You ok? You are here but don’t really seem to be here” Dash asks concerned

“I’m fine. It’s just been a long day. I think I’m going to call it an early night” she says setting her wine glass on the counter.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to go to the club” he replies

“Yeah, Thank you. I think I just need some rest” she tells him with a smile.

Claire gets to her car and text her therapist to see if they can meet. She needs to talk this out.

Dr. Malkin tells her it’s fine to stop by. Claire sits on her couch, antsy and fidgety. After giving her a few minutes Dr. Malkin asks if she’s ready to talk.

“Not really” Claire answers twisting her mouth uncomfortably.

“I” she begins, “think I’m in love with my boss” she blurts out as her eyes look glassy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos :) they're very appreciated!

“Why do you think that?” Dr. Malkin asks

“It’s” Claire takes a breath “It’s the way I look forward to seeing him. The way he makes me laugh. Tonight, he told me I made him a better surgeon and a better person; and I just, I don’t know if he feels the same way or if I’m reading into this” she replies as she puts her face into her hands as her elbows rest on her knees.

“This is so bad” she mumbles

“The two of you have spent a lot of time together, haven’t you?” Dr. Malkin asks

“Yes. He’s my… mentor, and friend” Claire responds

“Is it possible it’s grown into something more?” Dr. Malkin asks

“No. Maybe. I don’t know. It was just supposed to be a platonic friendship” Claire replies. “I just need to know how to turn off these feelings”

“Claire, I can’t tell you how to turn off the feelings. It’s a natural progression that sometimes happens. You need to talk to him and see how he feels” Dr. Malkin explains.

“And if he doesn’t feel the same way and I look like an idiot?” Claire asks

“At least you’ll know. You’re only going to be miserable if you keep trying to bury the feelings” Dr. Malkin answers.

The next morning Claire gets up and gets dressed for work. She checks in on Finn and gets ready to enter his discharge paperwork for Melendez to approve. She gets a text and picks up her phone.

Dash:

Good Morning. How are you feeling?

Claire:

Better, thanks

Dash:

Want to have lunch?

Claire looks at the phone and rubs her eyes. “No” she whispers. 

As she tries to think of how to respond she gets another text from him.

Dash:

I don’t want things to be weird between us, you’re one of my closest friends.

Claire sighs reading the text.

Claire:

We can have lunch and maybe talk about it.

Melendez is busy in meetings for the morning, so she doesn’t see much of him. At lunch she meets Dash in the hospital café.

“Hey” Dash greets her with a hug

“Hey” she smiles

“So, I don’t want this to be weird. It feels kind of weird though doesn’t it?” he says with a laugh trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m sorry. I’m not good at this” Claire says shaking her head.

“We’re friends. I don’t want to lose that” he replies

“It’s not you. I want you to know that. It’s me” Claire tells him.

“It’s us” he tells her. “We’re just meant to be friends” he says his hand covering hers.

Neil comes out of a meeting and goes downstairs to grab a bite to eat. He sees Claire and Dash in the cafeteria and suddenly loses his appetite. 

He doesn’t believe they’ll last. Dash seems to be much more of the hippie type than Claire. He stands there for a moment, wishing he hadn’t kept his changing feelings to himself. 

If he hadn’t it would be him sitting there making her smile.

He goes back up to his office to sulk in his own misery before a conference call that he has to be on. 

“Stupid Dash. Stupid unruly look” He is brought out of his thoughts by the reminder popping up on the screen for his call. 

Taking a deep breath, he opens up the link to join in.

Claire feels a sense of relief now that she has talked things out with Dash. She did as Kayla asked and gave it an honest shot, it just wasn’t meant to be. 

Now though, she’s left with the feelings for her boss that she has to figure out. She heads back upstairs to check on some patients before her round in the ER starts.

At the end of her shift, Claire walks up to Melendez’s office.

“Hey, I haven’t seen much of you today” she says with a smile.

“Hey” he smiles looking up from his computer and notes. “Yeah, it’s been a busy day” he replies.

Claire nods. “I um, just wanted to let you know that everything was good with Finn, he’ll come by in three weeks for us to check him.”

“Sounds good” Neil says with a nod.

“Are you here much longer?” Claire asks as she feels knots twisting in her stomach and her heart begin to beat faster in her chest.

“Yeah, I’ve got to work on this budget” he says gesturing with his hand and taking a deep breath. He wishes she would just leave; it’s becoming torturous to play this game.

“Ahh” she says with a tight-lipped smile as she stands there like there’s something else, she wants to say.

“Was there something else you needed?” he asks in a harsher tone than he intended.

“No, sorry. I’m going to go” she says feeling embarrassed.

He feels bad for the question coming out like it did and feels the need to try and fix it.

“Do you have plans with Dash tonight?” he asks and wants to stab himself in the leg with his pen for doing so. He doesn’t want to hear about her plans with Dash, but he doesn’t want to make things awkward between them either, especially after telling her that she made him a better person and then snapping at her moments ago. 

“Uh, no. Not tonight” she replies as she fidgets with her fingers at her side.

“I was just going to see if you might want to get that drink you mentioned the other night. It looks like you’re busy though so, um, another time” she shrugged as she got the words out as quickly and best as she could.

He felt frozen, unsure if he had heard her correctly. His mouth went dry as he sat there for a moment.

“Goodnight” she said as she turned to leave wanting to get out of there as quickly as she could. The door was only a short distance away but, in this moment, it felt like miles. She had very obviously read the situation wrong. She felt extremely foolish, a feeling she did her best to avoid normally.

“Claire, wait” he finally said as her hand was on the door pushing it open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update for today :). I'll have another one to post in the morning also!

“We can do that if you want, I’ll finish this later” he replies nervous that now she’ll change her mind.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a hassle” she asks stepping back inside the office.

“Yeah, give me just a second” he replies as he quickly shuts his laptop down and puts it in his bag. His palms feel sweaty and his pulse is racing. Even though he tells himself it’s just a drink with a friend, his heart isn’t convinced.

They sit down at the bar and order a couple of drinks.

“You’ve been holed up all day today” she comments

“Yeah, meetings, a training, more meetings” he says as he takes a drink of his whiskey.

“We had a full-on fight almost break out in the ER today. These two sisters were doing some at home d-i-y and one sister accidently shot the other sister in the hand with a nail gun. The one sister blamed the other one for doing it on purpose and the other started yelling that if she had listened to her in the first place… then there were literally hands flying” Claire says laughing.

“Wow” Neil chuckles “Just when you think you’ve seen it all” he replies shaking his head.

“Then one of them got Park in the eye, so now he has a blackeye to show for it” she says her eyes big and her gestures animated.

“Seriously?” Neil takes another drink. “I got decked one time by a woman who found out her boyfriend was cheating on her, so she ran over his foot with the car.” Neil explains, “then she brings him to the ER and while I’m doing the exam the guy gets a call from this other woman and she lost it. She reared her elbow back to hit him and got me in the face” he explained laughing at the memory.

“Oh man, that had to have hurt” Claire says as she pictures the scenario in her mind. “Sometimes I think if I ever decide to give this up, I could just write a book on the insane scenarios that have come through” she comments taking another drink.

“Finn alone would make quiet the story alone.” He chuckles. “This was such a long week” he says as he looks up at the bar tv.

“Amen. It’s been painfully long” she sighs. “In fact, I say we take a shot to celebrate surviving it” she says looking over at him.

He smiles, “if you want.”

“Two shots of Patron” she tells the bartender.

The bartender puts the shots in front of them and they pick them up, “To surviving an incredibly long week” she says as their classes clink and they take the shot.

“I hope Murphy is over his issues by next week” Neil says thinking about Shaun’s attitude.

“I thought you were going to kill him when you followed him outside” Claire admits as her eyes widen emphasizing her words. “Then again, I wanted to kill him when I was trying to get his opinion and all he would do is look at weather.com” she explained.

“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, right?” Neil replies with a laugh as he gestures to the bartender for two more shots.

Picking it up, “To surviving Shaun’s love life” he says holding up the glass as they clink them together then take the shot.

Claire laughs setting her glass down. “You have no idea…none” she says looking over at him.

“You have an immense amount of patience with him” Neil comments

“I draw the line though at his sex life.” Claire says and Neil almost spits out his drink. In an effort to not spit it out he almost chokes on it.

“You ok?” she asks trying not to laugh as she reaches her hand over and pats his back. 

Neil nods to let her know he is, “wrong pipe” he says coughing.

“Careful, you’re going to need mouth to mouth” she laughs.

“I might” he says chuckling as his heart skips a beat at the thought.

“If you do, I’ve got you covered” she says patting his arm. “I’ll explain to the bartender exactly how to do it” she says with a confident nod.

“You’re so wrong” Neil rolls his eyes.

“Not as wrong as Shaun explaining he wants to give Carly (does air quotes)’a parade’ and asking for suggestions on how to do so” she replies.

Neil puts his face in his hands. “No, no, no. Just no” he says trying to get the mental image he’s been given out of his mind.

“Oh, he had everyone in on it, even Lim” she says taking another drink.

“Outrageous. I’m glad he stays away from me with all that” he laughs

“Next time I’ll suggest he check with you” she says with a wink.

“I swear you won’t see the inside of an OR for a month if you do” he says jokingly.

“You wouldn’t do that to me would you?” she asks poking out her bottom lip and giving him her best puppy dog eyes as she tilts her head to the side.

“Not gonna work on this topic Browne” he says making a face at her. “But on almost any other it would” he thinks to himself.

“Hmph” she says taking another drink. She’s starting to feel a little tipsy which also makes her feel a little feisty. Turning to him she asks, “ok, so what topic would it work on?” as she leans closer to him.

He can smell her hair, and it’s distracting. “You’re so drunk” he laughs looking straight ahead. “Definitely a lightweight” he says taking another sip of his drink.

She playfully smacks his arm, “am not” she says laughing. 

“So how are things with Dash?” he asks as non-chalantly as possible.

“Do you mean have I had a parade with Dash?” she asks giggling

“God no. No, I am not asking that” Neil replies closing his eyes and briefly covering them with his hand.

“Is the idea of sex with me that repulsing?” she asks jokingly pretending to be offended.

“The idea of you and Dash having sex” he blurts out, his filter seemingly not working correctly, for which he’ll blame the alcohol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feedback and comments, I'm glad you're enjoying this one!!

Claire looks over at him surprised, then starts laughing again as she rests her head on his shoulder for a moment. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding” she says patting his arm and lifting her head.

“I think we should just change the subject and maybe switch to some water” he jokes.

“No, Dash and I are just friends. That’s it. There’s nothing romantic there” she says more somberly.

“I thought things were going well” he says fully intrigued.

“They were, for friends. I took your advice” she says pausing, “and I kissed him” she admits.

He sits there for a moment waiting for her to continue. “And?” he asks as his curiosity took over.

“And, nothing. At all.” She laughs. “He’s a great guy, and we are great as friends but that’s it.” She says tapping on the bar.

“Maybe you should give it time, it could have been awkward because it was the first time” he offers, as the words taste horrible coming out of his mouth, but he can’t seem to stop it.

She looks his way, because she’s a little drunk part of her is annoyed that he still seems to be pushing her towards Dash while giving her mixed signals.

“Maybe” she shrugs “I just don’t know” she says sitting up straight.

“So, we were leaving a club and talking about one time in college when we saw a band” she explains gesturing with her hands. “Then I said ‘well I have an early surgery tomorrow, so I better get going’” she explains

Neil watches her recount the evening wondering how he managed to get himself in this predicament.

“Anyway, so he says ‘tonight was fun’ and I said ‘yeah, goodnight’ but as he starts to walk away I take your advice, reach out and touch his arm then I..” she explains as she stands to demonstrate putting her hands on the side of his face and pressing her lips to Neil’s. 

His lips are warm and soft, and while she’s not a fan of whisky, it tastes incredible on his lips.

She slowly moves back “and then I just said goodnight” and he went to his car and I went to mine she explains standing by the barstool.

Neil’s still processing her lips on his and the fact that it wasn’t awkward feeling in the least bit.

“So he didn’t..” Neil asks as he steps towards her, one hand on the side of her face and the other on her hip and kisses her back. His tongue dancing with hers, as he pulls her body closer. 

Claire has one hand on his chest and the other wrapped around his neck. This feeling is everything she had fantasized about, if she were willing to admit she had fantasized about it.

Neil reluctantly pulls back, missing the taste of her lips instantly. His heart feels as though it could beat right out of his chest.

“No” Claire bites her lip as she looks at him “It was nothing like that” she says as she sighs and tries to compose herself.

Neil nods, resting his elbows on the bar and looking at his empty cup.

“If it had felt like that, I probably couldn’t have helped myself but to suggest we got out of there” she says glancing over at him.

“Yeah?” he asks as his eyes search her face

“Yeah” she answers confidently

“Maybe we should get out of here” he suggests as he puts some money down on the bar.

She holds out her hand for him to take and he smiles as she leads him out the door. 

Once they’re outside he pulls her close and kisses her again. She moans against his lips and he swears to himself to never forget that sound or feeling. They eventually make their way to his car, he opens the door for her and then goes around to the driver’s seat. Once inside he leans over and kisses her again, as she deepens the kiss he pulls her over to his side of the car.

His hands run down her back as she straddles his lap, her hands in his hair as he can feel his body’s reaction below her. His lips move from hers down her neck as he begins to unbutton her top. She leans back to give him more room but hits the steering wheel causing the horn to beep.

“Oh god!” she jumps laughing and she instinctively leans towards him quickly which causes her breast to be right in his face. He takes advantage of the situation cupping them with his hands and sliding his tongue between them.

“Neil” she moans not quiet expecting that. She squeezes his shoulders as she grinds herself against him “I want you so bad” she says as she kisses him hard. They spend the next thirty minutes making out like teenagers in the car.

Finally, they get to his place and as soon as they are out of the car their hands are all over each other again.

As soon as they are inside the house, clothing is being unbuttoned as they make their way through the dark house, Neil trying to lead the way but bumping into things along the way.

“Maybe we should turn on a light” Claire laughs as she kisses down his jaw.

“Maybe we should just…” he says as he flips her over onto the couch.

“Neil!” she squeals

He quickly is on top of her, kissing her down her neck, his hands grabbing her breast.

“Oh god” she says biting her lip and leaning her head back. “I need you so bad” she moans wiggling beneath him.

“Did you say you wanted my tongue?” he asks as he finds himself teasing her wetness.

She digs her heels into the couch. “F*ck” she mouths.

“hmmm?” he hums against her adding to her ecstasy.

“You’re so wet” he teases as he runs his fingers over her.

“I can’t take it, I can’t” she whines as she looks down at him.

“Giving up already?” he asks

“I want you to f*ck me, that’s not giving up” she tells him.

“Don’t you want to f*ck me?” she coos seductively.

He doesn’t understand exactly how she goes from quiet professional to naughty sex kitten but finds it hot.

Distracted she manages to maneuver so that she is straddling his lap. Grinding against him she ask again, “don’t you want to f*ck me?” she whispers in his ear as she scrapes her teeth on his earlobe. “hard” she almost growls and he thinks he might lose his mind.

He stands up, holding on to her firmly and carries her to the bedroom where they fall back onto the bed.

Now, in control, he kisses her down her neck before making his way back to her ear. “Yes, I want to f*ck you” he tells her as he enters her and he moans loudly.

“Your p*ssy feels so good. F*ck!” he moans as she grabs the sheets. He puts her legs over his shoulders and uses the headboard for leverage to thrust into her.

“Neil” she moans, “baby… yes don’t stop” she pleads as he obliges. 

He moves her legs to change positions slightly but soon she flips them over she she’s on top. Pressing her hands against his chest she rides him slow at first but picking up her pace. He watches her closely as she tosses her head back and feels herself tighten around him. He takes advantage of the situation to take the lead again. He slows the pace dramatically on purpose, she lifts her head and looks at him, “Neil. Please!” She says as she runs her hands through his hair.

“F*ck me hard!” she growls

He does exactly as she asks and she arches her back, “yes, don’t stop, don’t sto…” she says as she grabs a pillow to stifle her scream.

Neil collapses on top of her, before moving to her side.

“Wow” he says letting out a breath.

“Yeah” she says breathing heavily.

He traces his fingers down her body, over her wet core which he teases. She rolls to her side to playfully detour him when she moans and finds a rhythm with his fingers. He enters her again, this time from behind, as he kisses the back of her neck. She rolls over onto her stomach and he lifts her hips up for better access one again satisfying her every desire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this :).

The next morning, they wake up, legs intertwined, sheets twisted, and blankets tossed off the bed.

“Good Morning” he says looking over at her.

“Morning” she smiles.

“Last night, was...” he says trying to break morning after awkwardness

Claire looks at him, “you don’t regret it do you?” he asks

“I don’t know” she replies. “I might need a do-over to verify” she tells him with a wicked grin.

He laughs moves so that he is on top of her resting on his elbows. “I can make that happen” he grins as he teases her.

Claire falls back on the bed, her heart beating hard, her breath ragged. This was… amazing. It was that storybook feeling you dream of having but don’t think it’s actually a possibility. There was more than just a spark between them, it was a full-on fire.

Claire stands by the counter as Neil makes them each a grilled cheese. 

“It’s the Melendez special, 3 types of cheese” he tells her as he slides the sandwich on to a plate and leans over to kiss her.

“3 kinds of cheeses? You’re so extra” she teases him.

“You weren’t complaining about that last night, or this morning” he shoots back. 

“I wasn’t?” she asks playfully.

He kisses her passionately and then hears his stomach rumble.

“I think we need some food” she laughs

They spend the weekend together in their own little bubble. 

“I can give you a ride to the hospital” he offers. “I’ll park back so that no one sees”

“Oh, someone would see, trust me” she laughs as she buttons her shirt.

“I like that shirt better off of you” he grins as he pulls her close.

Claire laughs, “I’m sure you do, but for the purposes of the hospital that won’t work” she says playfully swatting his hand.

“We have to behave at work” she tells him seriously.

“I know, I can do that. I think” he says with a wink.

Later at the hospital they pass each other, “Dr. Browne” he smiles.

“Dr. Melendez” she replies. 

A minute later she sends him a text. Audrey is telling him about one of her patients when he pulls out his phone.

Claire:

Maybe the consult room wouldn’t be such a bad idea

Neil tries not to smile as he reads the text.

“What is it?” Audrey asks noticing some sort of change after he looks at his phone. “Are you being paged?” she asks

“Um, no” he says as he responds, “it was just a heads up about something” he says passing it off.

  
Claire pulls out her phone hearing the notification,

Neil:

Don’t tease me. I can be there in 5

She laughs as she reads it. Shaun comes over to have her look at a patient, so she sticks the phone back in her pocket. Later, she is in the resident’s lounge when Neil sees her.

“That was evil earlier, I want you to know that” he says pretending to look at a patient file.

“I had a consult” she frowns

“You could make it up to me now” he jokes

Claire laughs. “We can’t here, and you know that.” She tells him

“I miss you” he says stepping closer.

“I do have to go get some supplies from downstairs though, and if you wanted to help me with that…” she tells him.

They walk downstairs to a storage room, there are ones closer but this one is rarely used. As soon as the door shuts, their lips crash together. He reaches his hands inside her scrub pants and she reluctantly stops him. 

“ooooh, no. we can’t go that far” she tells him

He pulls her close to him so she can feel the effect she has on him.

“Just this once. Reznick is recovering from hand surgery, Park is off and Shaun is in the ER so none of them will know.” He pleads.

“C’mon” he says as he dips his head down and pushes his tongue between her breast.

“Neil” she says as she backs against the wall and reaches down to stroke him through his pants.

“Yeah, don’t you want that inside you?” he asks in a low sexy voice.

“Yes” she says biting her lip and looking seductive.

A few minutes later they exit the room and are quickly found by Shaun. “Claire I was looking for you, I had an adolescent I needed your help on” he tells her as Melendez scoots by.

“Were the two of you in the supply closet?” Shaun asks

“I was trying to help him find a specific mask type I thought was down here but it wasn’t” she says shrugging it off. “You know, the ones that go over your head?”

“Oh yes, they are on the third-floor supply room.” Shaun shares

“I knew it was somewhere other than the normal one” Claire shakes her head as they walk towards the ER. In the end Melendez’s advice was right. If he’s the right guy, don’t wait for the right time.


End file.
